I Want More Honeycrust
by jansonpls
Summary: Just some random cuteness. Think Jaina and Jag would know better than to let Wes babysit? JainaJag, vague WesHobbie


**Title:** I Want More Honeycrust  
**Timeframe:** post-NJO  
**Characters:** Jaina, Jag, Wes, Hobbie  
**Genre:** humour/romance  
**Notes:** Written for April Fool's Day 2005, on TFN. (grin)  
**Words:** 1180

* * *

Jaina Fel sighed happily and leaned against Jag, tightening her one-armed hug around him. They were walking home after a rare, quiet meal at the local restaurant, and she wanted this peace to last as long as possible.

"Come on, love," Jag murmured as they reached their apartment door and paused for a second. "Time to go in."

"I know," she sighed, but smiled up at him to prove she was joking. He almost smiled back, then reached over and keyed the door open.

Within seconds, a loud, high-pitched squeal filled their ears, and Jag stepped forward, away from Jaina, to intercept a laughing bundle of clothes and limbs. "Daddy!" it cried in delight, and hugged him tightly.

Jaina stepped inside as well, letting the door _whoosh_ shut behind her, and looked round in anticipation. But there was no other squeal, no other bouncing child, and she frowned curiously. Before she could voice her confusion, though, she heard a loud groan from the repulsorcouch, and grinned as the man slumped on it sat up properly.

Wes Janson paused a moment, glaring at her, then said, "You didn't _tell_ me they're actually the spawn of the Sith." He blinked, then stared suspiciously at Jag. "Is there something about your heritage you want to reveal, Fel?"

This time, Jag _did_ smile, and wandered over to collapse on the couch beside the older pilot. Kayli squirmed in her father's arms, then scrambled over to hug 'Uncle Wes', giggling and ignoring his half-hearted attempts to fend her off. He eventually gave in and let her sit there, pulling his hair, as he tried to hid his grin.

"They give you any trouble?" Jaina asked innocently, and stuck her tongue out at Wes's glare.

He held it for a second, then his grin returned. "Nah, they were fine. Especially when I agreed to teach them all the household pranks I know."

Both parents stared at him in horror, then Jaina said, "You _didn't_." It was almost a desperate question.

"Oh, OK, I didn't." But his grin took on a malevolent edge.

Jaina made a mental note to check all foodstuffs and kitchen appliances before eating, then looked round curiously again. "Where's Sammi? And I thought Hobbie was going to come and help you out."

Wes tried to tug Kayli's arms away from his head, then gave up and looked up at Jaina. He rolled his eyes and, after a minor struggle with the young girl, pointed to the twins' room down the corridor.

Frowning, Jaina glanced over at it, then back at Wes. But he was too busy 'fighting' with Kayli now, so she shrugged and headed down the hallway towards the twins' bedroom. She almost walked right in the open doorway, but hesitated a second, then leaned against the doorjamb and grinned.

Hobbie Klivian lay asleep at one end of Sammi's bed, curled up atop the twisted blankets like a little kid, hair in his eyes. At the other end, still in his day-clothes, lay Sammi, also asleep, with his face half-buried in the blankets and his dark hair obscuring the rest of it. Every so often, he kicked his 'Uncle Hobbie' for more room on the bed; the pilot seemed in danger of falling off in a few minutes.

Suddenly, Wes appeared in the doorway beside her, and Jaina could hear Jag's low laughter as Kayli transferred her attention to him again. She glanced at Wes, but he was staring over her shoulder at Hobbie and Sammi with a wide grin on his face, and she could almost _sense_ how much he wanted a holocam right then.

"And everyone says _I'm_ the kid," he laughed, and poked Jaina on the shoulder. "Look at him, he looks about five."

"Ouch," Jaina said pointedly, then glanced at Hobbie and grinned. "I'm glad it was so productive, him coming round to help you. How long have they been asleep?"

"Oh, for..." Wes looked at his wrist-chrono, frowned as he performed what was obviously very complicated mental arithmetic, then grinned ruefully. "Since an hour after you guys left."

She rolled her eyes. "Well, wake him up and get him home, so the rest of us can get to sleep... Or try, anyway. Kayli's acting like she's had a whole tin of syrup or something..."

"Now why would you say a thing like that?" Wes smiled innocently and stepped past her, then poked Hobbie's shoulder. He didn't wake up. Wes crouched down and shook him more firmly. He still didn't wake up. So Wes sighed, leaned forward so his mouth was right by Hobbie's ear, and shouted, "Atten-_shun_, Major!"

Sammi fell out of bed with a _thud_ as Hobbie woke up, also knocking Wes over as he scrambled to his feet and snapped off a salute. "Major Kli--" Then he trailed off, blinking a few times at Sammi's loud wailing, and looked at Wes in confusion. "I'm not a major anymore."

Jaina shook her head at them both and quickly stepped over to her son, pulling him off the floor and into her arms. "There there, Sam, it was just your crazy Uncle Wes..."

The boy looked up at the two pilots, blinking tears from his brown eyes, and frowned. "Crazy Wes," he repeated firmly, and squealed as Wes leaned down to mess up his dark hair.

Looking up, Jaina saw Jag in the doorway, Kayli half-asleep in his arms. She smiled at him, and he nodded, carrying Kayli over to her own bunk beside Sammi's. The girl mumbled something about more honeycrust as Jag tucked the blankets in around her, and Jaina glared quickly at Wes.

He spread his hands innocently, still grinning, then nudged Hobbie's shoulder, ignoring his friend's wince of pain. "Come on, let's leave the kids, and Kayli and Sammi too." He stuck his tongue out at Jaina, then grabbed Hobbie's arm and started pulling him out of the room. "There'll be a bar open somewhere."

Hobbie yawned, rubbing at the back of his head and messing his blond hair up without caring. "I dunno, I think I need more sleep." He glanced back at Jaina and Jag and gave them a quick wave. "Bye..."

"You can sleep when you're dead," Wes told him cheerfully, and nodded at the couple behind them. "See you guys later," he said, and the two of them finally left.

As Jaina tucked Sammi back into bed properly, kissing his forehead and saying goodnight, Jag crossed round to stand beside her again. She looked up at him, still smiling, and closed her eyes with a happy sigh as he started massaging her shoulders.

"I think it's our bed time as well," he whispered in her ear after a moment, and kissed her neck.

"Hmm." Jaina glanced over at the beds, but Kayli and Sammi were already asleep, and with a smile she turned round and leaned up into a long kiss. Drawing back, she grinned and said, "I think so too."

And they made it to their room with only _one_ bucket of water falling on their heads.

* * *


End file.
